


苏燕的母狗之路 【苏燕的母狗之路】【第二十六章~三十章】

by kevinssunshine



Category: SM - Fandom, do'm, dom - Fandom, s'm, su'b, sub - Fandom, 主奴 - Fandom, 调教 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinssunshine/pseuds/kevinssunshine





	苏燕的母狗之路 【苏燕的母狗之路】【第二十六章~三十章】

第二十六章 百闻不如一试  
仔细地把她的头发别到了耳后，然后别上了一个可爱的发卡，操纵着她走到了落地镜前，她盯着镜子里的自己，眼里流露出一副不可思议的神情，没想到自己被弄成了这副样子，外表却一点都看不出来任何异样，甚至胸部还因为那个内衣的关系，隐隐还大了一个罩杯似的，更加突显了一丝女人味，  
她眼里的那份惊恐开始减少了一些，好像在想着什么心事，我并没有再去纠结她的心里变化，操控着她来到门口，小心地给她穿上鞋子，可惜订做的尺码可能跟国内的标准不太一致，勉勉强强才穿进去，不知道行走的时候稳定性会不会好一点，也只能自己这样安慰自己了，  
“咔哒……”  
房门打开了，酒店房间门锁的开启声把苏燕从迷茫中拉回到了现实里，看着眼前空荡荡的走廊，感受着一丝酒店空气清新剂的味道，自己终于要这样出门见人了吗？如果被发现了那就彻底完了…  
各种各样的想法像是风暴一样席卷了她的内心，可是自己却没有办法阻止这一切的发生，因为我正开心地摆弄着手里的遥控器，控制着苏燕，不，确切地说是一个全身紧缚着的苏燕娃娃，缓缓地走在酒店的走廊里，虽然不是自己的双腿，可是却也看不出什么异样，高科技果然是高科技…  
电梯门缓缓打开，地下车库的味道总是让人觉得不太舒服，我想了想，立刻放弃了开车出行的念头，自己花了这么多的心思，怎么能不好好享受一下自己的“劳动成果”呢？  
我隐隐地扬了扬嘴角，又按了按电梯的按钮，回到了大堂，操控着她就往酒店外的公交车站走去……  
………………  
“怎么这么半天还没来车…”  
我坐在公交站台的长椅上，翘着二郎腿，苏燕就静静地站在长椅另一端的边上，椅子一端还坐着几个年轻人，眼神偷偷地瞄着她，你们想不到吧，现在在你们眼前的这个姑娘手脚都被折叠着绑着，身体里还有几根不知疲倦疯狂扭动着的假肉棒，嘴里浸满了我的尿液……  
想到这里，我的肉棒竟然慢慢地硬了起来，真是该死，还好是坐着，不然就要出丑了…  
“车辆靠站，请拉好扶手，先下后上，新风街口站到了…”

第二十七章 遭遇偷拍  
车子缓缓在站台前停住，上面下来了一些乘客，那几个年轻人却磨磨蹭蹭地跟在苏燕的背后，我担心会出什么事，便悄悄操控着她来到了我的面前，我一手拨弄着遥控杆，一手推着她，无比自然地将她送上了车，那几个年轻人只能悻悻地跟了上来，  
我意识到苏燕戴着假肢是不能自主坐下的，于是便跟她站在了一起，把遥控器藏好后，单手搂着她的腰，顺势把她身后的背包也紧紧按住，这样也可以一定程度上的防止露馅，另一只手抓着拉环，稳定住身子，低着头微笑着看着眼前人群中的这个玩具…  
苏燕抬着头望着我，眼里能读出各种复杂的情绪，紧张，不安，惊慌和恐惧，她整个人的重心都压在我身上，很明显地能感觉到胸前那两处不停在震动的柔软，环绕着的手臂上也传来了她体内假肉棒的震感，不知道她现在是一种什么样的感觉，只觉得她整个人都在不停地发抖……  
这时刚才一起等车的其中一个年轻人挤到了她的身后，拿着手机在刷微博，我低头看了他一眼，一身学生的打扮，奇怪的是他的两只鞋的鞋带都是散开的，现在的潮流是不系鞋带了么？不至于吧应该…  
“同学，你的鞋带散了。”  
旁边的一个人提醒了一下他，可是我认得那个人，分明就是刚才一起等车的，这两人明显就是朋友，为什么说话会显得如此生份？  
“噢，谢谢…”  
这个男生赶紧蹲下开始系鞋带，可是他的一些小动作怎么能逃过我的眼睛，他在蹲下之前从微博切换了出去，换到了相机界面，并且按下了视频录制按钮，然后将手机屏幕朝下放在了苏燕的两腿之间的地上，开始慢条斯理地系起了鞋带，  
我当下就已了然，他在偷拍苏燕的裙底，刚想狠狠地教训这个毛头小子一顿，想到自己已经给她穿上了两条打底，也拍不到什么东西了，硬生生地忍住了自己的冲动，  
看着还在蹲着系鞋带的那个年轻人，我心里突然就产生了一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛这样大庭广众之下凌辱我的母狗，或者被其他人凌辱，能激起我内心里的S属性之魂，看来自己已经开始慢慢喜欢上这种公开凌辱自己的母狗的感觉了…  
这时苏燕突然紧紧地闭上了双眼，全身一阵阵地抽搐着，很明显就是高潮时的反应，可是因为鼻子里塞满了海绵，又不能大口呼吸，短暂的缺氧窒息反而加剧了她的感觉，身体上除了耳朵之外所有的洞口都被我堵满了，她的这一次高潮持续的时间比平时多了好几倍，一时间她竟然晕了过去…

第二十八章 失去控制  
“燕子…燕子……苏燕！”  
我在她耳边轻轻地呼唤着，可是她一点反应都没有，整个人都失去了意识，也控制不了身体的重心了，一个劲的往我身上倒，我伸手按住她的腹部，发现还在自主呼吸着，便知道她只是高潮来的太猛烈了晕了过去而已，悬着的心也落回了肚子里…  
“竟然就这样高潮了，还让我帮她善后，今天不好好地惩罚惩罚她，以后还得了…”  
我心里暗暗想着，可是一时间也想不出更好的办法，只能这么默默地搂着她，走一步看一步了，  
这时那个年轻人终于系好了鞋带，拿起手机站了起来，迅速地挤到了一侧，暗暗地跟提醒他的那个人比划了一个OK的手势，两人淫笑着开始靠向车门准备下车，还回头看着我，眼神里透露的含义分明就是，我们当着你的面偷拍了你女朋友的裙底，你居然都不知道，哈哈哈哈…  
我也靠了过去，在公交车快要到站的时候，我在那个年轻人的耳边说了一句，  
“希望你的手机刚才没有掉链子，我的母狗高潮时的样子可不是一般人轻易就能看见的…”  
“………………”  
那个年轻人彻底呆住了，仿佛信息量太大，一下子没缓过神来，还是他的同伴拉着他才下的车，我冷笑了一声，便不再理睬，这种人的手段太低下，也懒得和他们再做更多的交流了…  
车子再一次缓缓地启动了起来…  
我没有再去理会那两个年轻人，紧紧地把苏燕搂在了怀里，她体内的那些假肉棒依然在努力的扭动着，闻着她的发香，带着她缓缓地在车流中行进着……

第二十九章 不听话的后果  
过了几分钟，感受到了怀里的动静，我低头望向苏燕，她依然紧紧地闭着眼睛，可是眼球悄悄地动了动，知道她不好意思睁眼看我，一直假装昏迷，  
“在大庭广众之下被玩弄到高潮，舒服吗？”  
我在她耳边轻轻地说了一句，她的身子猛地一震，睁眼看着我，眼里只剩祈求，  
“你应该记得我说过的话吧？没有我的允许，你不许高潮！”  
“嗯…”  
她声如细蚊般地嗯了一声，然后可怜巴巴地望着我，微微地摇了摇头，因为之前她私自高潮被我知道过后，都会受到非常狠毒的虐待，我看着她条件反射般的反应，心里涌起一阵满足，  
“这笔账我会记着，回去的时候再一起跟你算！”  
她的身子明显又抖了抖，想站直一些，可是被我搂着，丝毫动弹不得，  
“要不要我先把开关关了？”  
“嗯嗯…唔……”  
她仿佛获得了大赦一般，惊喜地望向了我，我伸手在口袋里拨弄了一下，把开关调至更高一档，  
“唔唔……唔……”  
苏燕猛地把头埋入我的怀里，不停地摇着头，这时旁边的人纷纷转过头来，看了看她，便又继续自顾自地玩自己的手机去了，在外人看来她就像是一个在我怀里撒娇的女生一样，谁又能知道她现在的真实感受呢？  
由于刚刚经历了一次从未有过的高潮，此时她的整个阴道口都是分泌出的淫液，聚积在她的双腿间，随着扭动着的假肉棒，发出了咕叽咕叽的声音，虽然声音不大，可是却被我听见了，  
“你听到了吗？跟我平时使用你时发出的声音一样呢…你真是一个名副其实贱逼，你看看你自己，在大庭广众之下，发出这种淫贱的声音，像不像一个毫无羞耻之心的荡妇呢？”  
在她耳边轻轻地说着，就觉得自己胸前一凉，T恤上已经被打湿了一片……

第三十章 窗外的风景  
星巴克咖啡厅里人并不是很多，温暖的阳光洒落在大大的窗户上，惬意无比，对面的中年人静静地翻阅着我的那份计划书，我慵懒地半靠在椅背上，心里不知在想着什么…  
“K总，窗外那个姑娘是你的秘书吧？怎么不让她进来坐坐呢？”  
放下了手中的文件，中年人缓缓地开口问道，  
“果然什么都逃不出陈总的眼睛啊！哈哈，她是我女…朋友，一个学生罢了…哪像陈总的得力干将这般优秀…”  
见他突然聊起正静静站在窗外路边的苏燕，我也看了看他身后的那个一身正装，身材高挑的女人，客气了几句，  
这个陈总听我把干将二字强调了出来，他也一愣，然后也是毫无顾忌地哈哈大笑了起来，  
“还是K总治下有方啊，你的小女友可是站了四十几分钟一动都没动啊，不错不错，就冲你这御人之术，这个项目就这么定了吧，计划书拟得不错，定个时间，我们再把合同敲定一下吧！”  
“那太好了，陈总您可是帮了我大忙了，雪中送炭啊，那就预祝咱们，合作愉快！以茶代酒，不成敬意！”  
我举起身前的杯子，示意了一下，  
“好好好，合作愉快合作愉快！希望签合同的时候还能见到你的小女友啊，哈哈哈…”  
“……好说好说。”  
自始至终我都没有回头看过一眼苏燕，只是时不时地将手伸进口袋来回拨弄着震动开关而已，一个玩物，唯一的作用就是供我打发无聊的时光罢了…  
跟陈总客套了几句之后，我便起身离开了咖啡厅，头也不回的向反方向走去，暗暗操控着苏燕娃娃紧紧地跟在我的屁股后面。  
“这小子有点东西啊，雪漫，你怎么看？”  
“干爹，我们回酒店吧，刚才我都快高潮了，你给我装的这个跳蛋弄得我快不行了…”  
“好吧，我还是喜欢你这样的，有味道，哈哈哈。”  
这个被唤作雪漫的女子暗暗地长出了一口气，心里暗道，你们这些臭男人，个个都是喜新厌旧的货色，看见年轻一点的就心猿意马，等老娘再从你身上弄套别墅，就跟你一拍两散！想老娘服侍你，做你的梦去吧！  
…………  
我伸手拦了辆车，抱着苏燕就坐到了后排，不知道她刚才有没有高潮过，现在的她闭着眼睛，静静地靠在了我的肩头，通过后视镜，我看见司机正有一眼没一眼地盯着苏燕看，还暗暗地叹了一口气，  
“天泽海韵，麻烦快一点！”  
“好咧，老板，很快就到，我这里有塑料袋，你看用得上不？我这小本生意，只求别吐车上啊…”  
“……我们没喝酒，你开车就行，别的不用管。”  
我明白司机话里有话，随手扔了两张钞票到了副驾驶座上，便不再搭理他了，  
“好咧，老板，马上就到马上就到！”  
司机一看便识趣地不再言语，专心驾驶车子在路上飞驰起来…  
看着车窗外远处的海景，一缕缕夹杂着咸味的海风吹拂着苏燕的长发，我把手按在她的肚子上，感受着里面的震动，看着她的睫毛微微颤动，听着隐隐约约的呼吸声，心想，生活，也就如此了吧……


End file.
